Persona 4 : Yasoinaba Gunslinger
by Ritzter-Work'Z
Summary: Tak ada gunanya lari dari kenyataan. Dirimu yang dulu juga bagian dari dirimu, sayang sekali... kau tak mau menerimanya. CHAPTER 2 UPDATE! I'M BACK, DUDE!
1. Act 1 : Beginning of Everything

_Di antara belantara tempat aku terisolasi…_

_Di bangunan tua penuh yatim piatu…_

_Di didik untuk menjadi pencabut nyawa…_

_Digunakan sebagai perangkat ofensif…_

_Dikala tak bernyawa seperti habis manis sepah dibuang…_

* * *

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents…**

**Persona 4 : Yasoinaba Gunslinger**

**Act 1 : Beginning of Everything**

* * *

"**Cari Dia!"**

***DOR-DOR-DOR!***

***DREDEDEDEDED…!***

_Tak ada gunanya aku terus seperti ini…_

_Aku punya mimpi dan cita-cita…_

"**Tembak dia!"**

***DREDEDEDEDE…!***

***DOR-DOR… BOOM!"**

_Aku bersedia memberontak mempertaruhkan nyawa._

_Demi mencapai yang kuinginkan…_

"**Sial, jangan sampai lolos!"**

_Tidak ada yang bisa menghalangiku…_

_Walau itu timah panas yang melaju…_

"**Kemana dia pergi? Dia menghilang!?"**

_Aku Ryosuke Earnhardt, Pemuda merdeka…_

_Tidak hidup di bayang-bayang orang yang tak kukenal!_

* * *

**St. Petersburg, Russia.**

**Kamis, 24 Desember 2009. [08.33PM/Evening]**

Malam natal di adalah malam berselimut salju nan indah. Tak ayal orang tak bosan berjalan-jalan di sekeliling kota walau dinginnya menusuk tulang.

Ini adalah malam jelang hari natal dimana orang-orang akan banyak keluar mencari hadiah natal untuk sanak keluarga mereka.

Tidak terkecuali bagi pemuda ini…

Si pemuda melihat sekelilingnya "Indahnya malam natal ini… dasar jalang tua, enak saja memerintahkanku ke Cechnya. Sudah tahu ini malam natal. Untung aku menolak mentah-mentah."

Gadis yang jalan bersamanya terlihat panik "Shush… asal bicara kau."

si pemuda "Ryosuke, gitu loh!"

"Ryosuke? Seperti nama Jepang? Nama aslimu?" si gadis tak percaya.

"Aku memang orang Jepang, setengahnya." Jelas Ryosuke "Setengahnya lagi Jerman."

"Darimana kau tahu nama aslimu?" Tanya gadis itu.

"Buku."

"Pendeknya balasannya."

"Katina, aku sebentar lagi mau punya pacar, lho." Ryosuke menghentakkan kakinya membuat irama.

Gadis itu kemudian berubah paras menjadi bersedih setelah mendengar apa yang dikatakannya. "Apa benar? Jadi menurutmu aku siapa?" Tanya gadis berambut bergelombang itu.

"Kau orang yang bisa kupercaya." Otomatis gadis itu tersipu "Pertanyaan aneh apa itu?"

"T-Tidak. B-bukan apa apa, kok…" gadis itu mulai aneh.

Ryosuke makin lesu "Katina, 1 tahun terakhir ini aku sudah banyak berbohong ke semua orang tentang 'Masa Depanku ada di St. Anthony'…" Suara Ryosuke mengecil.

"Maksudmu?"

"Dibalik wajah dingin ini aku ada mimpi yang tinggi… menjadi bintang sepak bola." Ryosuke tersenyum menatap bintang di angkasa "Kau tahu kan, aku sering di luar bermain bola sendirian? Disitu ada makna kalau aku punya tujuan yang kuinginkan. Dan cara mencapai tujuan itu adalah…" Ryosuke berhenti sejenak.

"Adalah apa, Ryosuke?" rasa ingin tahu Katina meninggi.

"Keluar dari panti asuhan…" Katina terkejut bukan kepalang setelah mendengar pemuda yang dia sukai mengatakan hal "tabu" itu. Entah karena ia takut Ryosuke dibunuh, atau ia takut diperintah membunuh Ryosuke.

"Kemana kau mau pergi?"

"Kemana saja boleh." Ryosuke melihat Katina ingin menangis "Kenapa matamu berkaca-kaca, mau menangis?"

"B-B…Bodoh!"*PLAK!* Katina menampar Ryosuke "Mau kemana kau pergi, meninggalkanku begitu saja!? Berbahaya tahu!"

"Khu…khu… kau khawatir, ya?" Ryosuke menyeringai.

"Kau mau mati!? Lari dari panti asuhan tanpa izin!?"

"Aku sudah izin, Nyonya Tua tak mengizinkan… terpaksa aku harus membangkang."

"Jangan Nekad! Kau gak sayang nyawa ya!?" bentak Katina sampai dilihat banyak orang.

"Sudahlah… mati itu urusan yang Maha Kuasa. nanti kalau aku sukses, kumerdekakan kau. Tapi kalau selama proses nanti kau datang tujuannya untuk membunuh, kau akan masuk TV di acara tengah malam." Ancam Ryosuke.

"Apa itu ancaman?" Katina mulai panas moodnya.

"Bukan, puisi." Ryosuke ingin melucu "Ya ancaman, lah! Ilmu Berbahasamu dapat berapa sih!?"

"B Plus, kau?" Tanya Katina secara menantang.

"A Plus."

"hufff... Kalau kau pergi, apa tujuan lainnya?" Tanya Katina.

"Mencari jati diriku yang sebenarnya, karena yang lama yang terkenal sadis dan dingin, akan kubuang jauh-jauh!" jelas Ryosuke penuh semangat "Um… Katina?"

"Ya?"

"Pulang, yuk. Aku beli sedikit saja. Nanti di panti kuberikan kau hadiah agar kau tetap mengingatku." Ryosuke merentangkan tangannya ke atas tanda ia sudah kelelahan.

"Baiklah, ayo pulang…" Dan mereka pun pulang, sambil membawa hadiah mereka masing-masing.

* * *

**St. Anthony Orphanage. St. Petersburg, Russia**

**Jum'at, 25 Desember 2009 [07.20AM/Early Morning]**

Di kamar kosong milik Ryosuke yang sudah hilang penghuninya sudah didatangi oleh gerombolan investigator Namun tidak ada bukti apapun tentang tempat pelariannya.

Tempat itu juga dikunjungi oleh teman perempuannya, Katina. Kali ini karena bukti tidak ada, ia pergi melihat-lihat laci meja belajar Ryosuke. Ia mengambil buku Art of War bersampul merah, bacaan favorit Ryosuke. Setelah Katina teliti, ia menemukan kalau buku itu ada terselip sesuatu.

Ia buka buku itu, lalu ia menemukan secarik amplop yang sedikit berat. Tanpa pikir panjang, Katina buka amplop itu…

" _Untuk Katina…_

_Kalau kau membaca surat ini, berarti aku sudah pergi meninggalkan St. Anthony terkutuk ini. aku meninggalkan St. Anthony karena aku merasa kalau aku adalah orang yang bukan aku inginkan selama 3 tahun terakhir bukan 1 tahun terakhir ini saja. Oleh karena itu, aku akan memperbaiki diri dan akan berusaha jadi diriku yang seharusnya. Mimpi untuk membunuh banyak orang dan menang bertempur, sudah pudar, diganti oleh mimpi yang lebih baik. Terima kasih sudah menemaniku selama ini, dan kuharap aku bisa menemuimu kembali. Cari laki-laki berakhlak, jangan Otaku ataupun Mafia. Sudah banyak aku membunuh orang yang jenis terakhir._

_Salam sayang sahabatmu, dan Merry Christmas_

_Kau-Tahu-Siapa."_

Katina menitikan air mata sembari tersenyum, melihat salam perpisahan sahabatnya dari secarik kertas. Di dalamnya juga terdapat kalung emas "Natal yang indah, Salam Natal juga."

"Snow Black, Nyonya memanggil anda…" panggil bawahan Katina.

"Nanti aku kesana…"

_"Gapai cita-citamu, Ryosuke..."_

* * *

**AUTHOR'S NOTE**

**Ritzie-bro : **Ini dia yang sebenarnya! Metode penulisan baru!

Dan awalnya, Yasoinaba Gunslinger sebenarnya itu seperti ini. dan kali ini, Author's note akan muncul satu kali saja, dan balas review masih akan terjadi di paling atas cerita, so… mohon maaf udah HIATUS dari dunia perfic-an selama beberapa bulan dan dukung saya supaya bisa terus update.

Sekarang saya gak peduli lagi sama nominasi Emmy Awards a'la *PLAK!* yang terpenting saya terus update.

Untuk Persona Evolution Soccer, please pending dulu karena saya kehilangan Perangkat Berharga (Flashdisk) saya baru2 ini, so… data chapter selanjutnya lenyap dan itu butuh 2 minggu buat nyusun cerita dan untuk membuat dari awal saya lupa sumber2nya! *Nangis*

**CUL8R In CHAPTER 2!**


	2. Act 2 : First Step to The Real Life

**Ritzter-Work'Z, Presents…**

**Persona 4 : Yasoinaba Gunslinger**

**Chapter 2 : First Step to The Real Life**

* * *

**Unknown Place**

**Unknown Timeline**

Ryosuke yang sudah tiba di Jepang sebenarnya sedang tertidur di kamar hotelnya, namun dengan anehnya ketika ia tidur ia justru terbangun di sebuah tempat bersuasana biru mewah, atau berkesan _Velvet. _Ryosuke kaget, tempat itu seperti berada di dalam sebuah limousin, walau sebenarnya memang. Di sebelahnya ada _minibar _berisi minuman-minuman anggur dan vodka-vodka aneh. Di depannya ada seorang kakek-kakek berhidung panjang dan disebelahnya ada seorang wanita pirang cantik membawa semacam buku.

"Selamat datang di Velvet Room…" salam sang kakek.

"Eeh…" Ryosuke sibuk dengan sekelilingnya "Tempat apaan nih?"

"Sepertinya kita kedatangan tamu dengan takdir yang menarik. Khu…khu…" sang kakek tertawa kecil "Nama saya Igor… senang berkenalan dengan anda. Tempat ini terdiri dari mimpi dan realita, pikiran dan materi… tempat ini merupakan ruangan bagi mereka yang terikat dengan "Kontrak" bisa masuk… itu mungkin bahwa semacam nasib menunggu anda dalam waktu dekat." Jelas Igor.

"Eh… ya."

"Sekarang… cobalah perkenalkan diri anda…"

"Namaku… Ryosuke Earnhardt." Salam Ryosuke memperkenalkan diri.

"Hm… baiklah. Sekarang, mari kita lihat masa depan anda, boleh?" Igor menaruh tangannya di meja kecil yang ada di hadapannya, tiba-tiba setumpuk kartu muncul entah dari mana.

"Lho? Kenapa…?" Ryosuke kaget.

"Percayakah anda dengan ramalan?" tanya Igor, Ryosuke tak merespon "Tiap pembacaan terdiri dari kartu yang sama, namun hasilnya sering sekali berbeda…"

"Oh…" Ryosuke hanya mengikuti.

"Khu…khu…khu… hidup sendiri juga terdiri dari prinsip yang sama, bukan?" kartu pertama dibuka… "Hm… The Tower di menandakan masa depan yang dekat. Sepertinya becana mengerikan akan terjadi." Ryosuke kaget, kartu kedua akan segera dibuka "Kartu kedua yang menunjukkan masa depan yaitu…"

"Hm… The Moon di pojok kanan atas. Kartu ini menunjukkan "Keraguan" dan "Misteri"… sangat menarik memang." Ryosuke agak melemas "Kelihatannya anda akan menghadapi kemalangan dalam perjalanan anda, dan misteri besar akan tertuju kepada anda."

"Misteri seperti apa? Aku bingung?" Ryosuke bingung "Dan aku belum pernah menanda tangani kontrak yang kau maksud."

Igor hanya menyeringai "Dalam beberapa hari kedepan, anda akan masuk kedalam semacam kontrak, dan anda akan kembali lagi kesini."

"Aku… kembali?" Ryosuke masih dirundung kebingungan.

"Tahun mendatang adalah titik balik nasib anda… jika misteri tidak terpecahkan, masa depan anda mungkin akan hilang selamanya…" Ryosuke menelan ludahnya "Tugas saya adalah untuk memberikan bantuan untuk tamu kami agar kejadian tersebut tidak akan terjadi."

Igor mengayunkan tangannya, tumpukan kartu tarot itu tiba-tiba menghilang "Lho? Hilang?"

"Ah! Saya lupa untuk memperkenalkan asistens saya kepada anda." Igor menunjuk ke arah wanita cantik disebelahnya "Ini Margaret. Dia adalah penghuni tempat ini, seperti saya sendiri."

"Nama saya Margaret. Saya akan memandu anda selama perjalanan anda."

"Oh… salam kenal." Ryosuke masih lemas.

"Kita akan menjelaskan detailnya lain waktu. Kalau begitu, sampai jumpa…"

"Tunggu, aku bingung..."

Ryosuke yang tadi melek matanya dengan perlahan makin berat matanya, suasana makin menghitam kemudian ia tertidur kembali…

* * *

**Stasiun Kereta Tokyo. Tokyo, Jepang.**

**Senin, 11 April 2010 [11.20AM/Daytime]**

Ryosuke memang pemuda yang dikenal sebagai Penembak Jitu Muda Terbrutal di Perang Cechnya Kedua yang bertugas dari 1 Desember 2008 sampai akhir peperangan 16 April 2009. Tapi semua orang pasti punya idola dalam hidupnya, idola Ryosuke mungkin bisa dibilang unik karena Ryosuke yang terkenal mematikan bagi pemberontak mengidolakan superstar muda Jepang, Rise Kujikawa.

"Ehehe… imutnya… gak percaya aku bisa sampai di Jepang." Katanya dalam bahasa Rusia.

"_Perhatian-perhatian… Kereta Kyo-Kusen III tujuan Tokyo-Inaba telah tiba, mohon penumpang yang bertujuan ke Inaba dimohon untuk bersedia menungguk di Peron 1B. kami ulangi…"_

"Oke! Saatnya pergi." Serunya.

Si Blasteran Jerman-Jepang ini telah naik kereta dan mengambil tempat duduk, ini mungkin pertama kalinya ia ada di kereta karena selebihnya di pesawat dan mobil. Dia kemudian teringat masa-masa ia bersama dengan Spotter "kesayangan"-nya, Katina. Makan, tidur, bertugas, liburan, selalu bersama. Kecuali ketika Ryosuke yang diam-diam ke Jepang yang menurut laporan dia ke Afghanistan untuk mengambil semacam data tentang target yang harus ia bunuh melalui informannya, namun ia suruh informannya ke Jepang sekaligus Ryosuke ingin mencari tempat aman untuk berlindung jika dikejar.

"Apa yang dia lakukan disana?" tanya Ryosuke sendiri.

Tapi dia tak peduli, dia ada mimpi yang harus dikejar. Mencari keluarganya dan menjadi atlet sepak bola kalau bisa. Dan berkat itu semualah dia bisa selamat dari rentetan AK beberapa waktu lalu…

* * *

**Stasiun Yasoinaba, Yasoinaba.**

**Senin, 11 April 2010. [02.01PM/Daytime]**

Tiba sudah Ryosuke di pedesaan tempat ia akan bersembunyi selama satu tahun atau lebih. Tempat sejuk tapi sunyi ini memberi kesan tersendiri, ketenangan yang menyenangkan. Memang dia tidak ada yang menjemput, tapi ia tahu jalan ke rumah yang dia beli 10 bulan lalu secara diam-diam.

Dia keluarkan iPhone miliknya, ia ingin mengecek andai ada yang masuk. Ternyata ada E-mail masuk.

"_From : Katina_

_Subject : (Undescripted)_

_Ryosuke, kau dimana? Aku tahu kau di Jepang tapi setidaknya beritahu tempatmu berada… aku ingin tahu, mungkin suatu saat aku bisa kesana."_

Ryosuke tersenyum "Maaf… aku tak bisa balas e-mail." Ryosuke matikan ponselnya, ia copot baterainya, lalu ia ganti nomor baru yang kemarin lusa dia beli di Rusia "Nah, ini lebih baik…"

**Setibanya di Rumah…**

Ryosuke sambil mendengarkan satu playlist lagu Green Day dan Yumi Kawamura akhirnya tiba juga di rumah barunya. Penampilannya sederhana, tapi cukup enak untuk dilihat. Dia periksa di dalam kotak pos, terdapat kunci didalamnya… di situlah kunci rumah Ryosuke selama ini.

Keletihan Ryosuke sekarang mendominasi, jadi dengan terburu-buru ia buka kunci rumahnya dan masuk dengan 3 tasnya. Ia dengan segera mencari sofa dan duduk sambil meletakkan tas-tasnya.

"Fuaaah… capek!" keluh Ryosuke.

Dalam hatinya Ryosuke sangat bahagia bisa seperti ini dengan damai, bersekolah dengan yang lain, menggunakan bahasa yang wajar karena dia berdarah Jepang, dan lebih leluasa dalam menjalankan hidup walau sendiri.

Ia mengambil tas olahraga Adidas nya, lalu ia keluarkan isinya. Isinya bukan main, tumpukkan uang yang mungkin bisa sampai 5 juta yen, 3 kotak peluru kaliber .223 isi 100 dan .308 isi 50, dan data-data identitas dan kepemilikan.

"Heh… anak muda macam apa aku ini?" Ryosuke terdengar senang sebenarnya "Oke! Siapkan baju untuk besok dulu, makan, baru tidur!" serunya.

Ryosuke sekarang siap menjalani hidup barunya, dan bersedia menerima resiko untuk apa yang dia lakukan. Seperti yang pernah dia katakan kalau dia akan mencapai mimpinya.

"_Tahun ini akan sangat menyenangkan…"_

* * *

**Balas Review!**

Oke! **Ritzie-bro **KEMBALI! Sebentar, **Balas Review **dulu saya…

**Sp-Cs : **Ini seharusnya ceritanya! Lebih dramatis, ya gak?

* * *

**Author's Note**

LAMAAAAA BANGET nih cerita gak update, jadi saya putuskan dengan tekad bulat saya akan Update Suksesor P3FES : Iwatodai Rifleman ini (walau P3FES IW belum kelar juga!)

Oke, Review kalau banyak… Janji aku, aku update fic ini SE-CE-PAT-NYA!

Kalau sedikit mohon maaf, ya? Saya agak kurang _sreg _dengan kondisi jadi ceritanya terlalu sedikit.

**SANGAT DIREKOMENDASIKAN BAGI READER YANG BER-ACCOUNT MAUPUN ANONYMOUS UNTUK REVIEW, KARENA NON-REVIEWER JUSTRU MEMBUAT SAYA PATAH SEMANGAT.**

**SERIUS, REVIEW! KALO GAK TAK SURUH SAEKO NEBASI YANG GAK REVIEW SATU-SATU #DibunuhDuluan**

**SALAM JUMPA DAN, CUL8ER CHAPTER 3**


End file.
